A criação do Trio de Prata e o que aconteceu depois
by AnneBlack96
Summary: E se Harry Potter tivesse uma gêmea, e ela foi criada por Severus Snape, nunca sabendo que tinha um irmão? E Bellatrix teve uma filha de Voldemort, e estando em Azkaban não poderia cuidar dela, nem o queria, tamanho ódio que sentia da criança e a menina foi entregue para Andrômeda cuidar. E se as garota virassem melhores amigas? Uma oneshot. Resumo dos 3 primeiros anos em Hogwarts.


A situação da guerra era crítica. Lord Voldemort estava no auge de seu poder e parecia invencível. Praticamente todos acreditavam nisso, porém não os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix. Estes eram bruxos vindos de todos os cantos do mundo que se uniam com a finalidade de criar uma resistência contra o mal que dominava os tempos. Com o passar os meses da criação da Ordem, os aurores chegaram à conclusão de que para derrubar o Lorde das Trevas se era necessário acabar também com aqueles que o seguiam. As primeiras missões falharam, porém em uma delas conseguiram capturar grande parte dos Comensais da Morte mais perigosos, incluindo Bellatrix Lestrange, a mais fiel e poderosa seguidora de Voldemort.

Alguns meses depois, aqueles responsáveis por tomar conta dos presos notaram que a Comensal estava grávida, e seu tratamento para com ela piorou ainda mais. Não mataram a criança que saíra do ventre da mulher, uma pequena menininha de cabelo negros, apenas porque Albus Dumbledore resolveu fazer uma visita à prisão no dia e saiu levando o bebê consigo. O bruxo, porém, não ficou com a mesma, a levou para a casa de Andromeda e Ted Tonks, seus tios, deixando-a sob o cuidado dos mesmos. Quem escolheu o nome da criança foi Andy, chamando-a de Anne Druella Black. O segundo nome da menina foi escolhido como homenagem a Druella Black, mãe de Bellatrix, Andromeda e Narcissa e Dromeda deu à menina seu sobrenome de solteira, por consideração à irmã.

Ao passo em que isso acontecia, Voldemort continuava a aterrorizar o mundo até o momento em que foi parado, ao tentar matar o menino de um ano Harry, filho de Lily e James Potter, perdendo seus poderes e sua forma humana naquele momento, mas não sem antes assassinar friamente o casal.

Harry chorava muito, assim como sua irmã gêmea Diana. Quando Severus chegou ao local e se deparou com os corpos e os bebês ficou estarrecido não pelo fato da destruição e das mortes. O que realmente o surpreendeu foi que ambas as crianças estavam vivas e o corpo de Lord Voldemort estava jogado sem vida à frente do berço, próximo ao de Lily.

O ex-comensal caiu de joelhos, agarrando o corpo da mulher e o puxando para seu colo, assustando os bebês, que choravam mais audivelmente, mesmo sem entender a situação. Após um tempo daquela forma, não se ouvia mais o choro. Harry acabou pegando no sono e Diana levantou-se, apontando o corpo da mãe com o dedinho.

\- Mama? - a menininha chamou. Ninguém nunca saberia que aquela fora a primeira vez que ela havia pronunciado qualquer palava inteligível e nem seu pai ou sua mãe estavam ali para ouvir.

Severus elevou o olhar a ela, lembrando-se da presença dela ali e soltou delicadamente o corpo da mulher que amava, porém não sem antes beijar sua testa com carinho. O homem se levantou e foi na direção de Diana, pegando-a no colo. A menina não reclamou, apenas levou uma das mãos à boquinha e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Snape, logo pegando no sono tranquilamente.

Puxando a varinha, ele conjurou um patrono. A corsa prateada o rodeou no momento em que o mesmo dera a ordem de dar o recado sobre a morte dos Potter para Dumbledore e saiu galopando pelo ar para cumprir o que lhe foi mandado. Depois disso o homem aparatou com Diana para sua própria casa.

Após os acontecimentos, foi-se decidido que o melhor seria deixar os gêmeos separados, afinal Albus não queria que mais uma criança fosse maltratada nas mãos dos Dursley, e com certeza tal família não aceitaria dois bebês. Provavelmente acabariam colocando-os em um orfanato. Para o restante do mundo Diana Lily Potter havia morrido juntamente com seus pais, porém Dumbledore e Severus sabiam a verdade: a menina estava viva e passou a se chamar Diana Lily Snape.

Os anos passaram e a paz se manteve. Não houve nenhum sinal da volta do Lorde das Trevas, então as coisas correram com a harmonia que deveria ter estado presente desde o início. Diana cresceu com Snape, realmente acreditando que o mesmo era seu pai, o admirando e amando incondicionalmente assim como ele a amava, tratando-a como se ela fosse sua filha de sangue, praticamente esquecendo que a mesma era filha de James e não dele próprio. A menina tinha cabelos castanho-avermelhados e olhos verde-claros iguais aos de sua mãe e irmão, era estudiosa e sempre se interessou pelas coisas do mundo bruxo desde cedo, tendo um amor grande por poções. Ela teve uma infância da qual sempre teria orgulho.

Já Anne não teve a mesma sorte. Ted Tonks era um trouxa muito desarrumado e despreocupado com a vida e a família, sendo Andromeda quem cuidava de tudo referente a estas. Tratava e criava sua sobrinha da mesma forma que havia feito com sua filha, Nymphadora. A garota não gostava de estudar e dificilmente tinha interesse por alguma coisa. Tinha cabelos negros, compridos e ondulados iguais aos da mãe e olhos azuis que supunha ter herdado do pai que nem sabia quem era. O fato de a menina ser filha de Bellatrix não influenciava o carinho que Dromeda dava a ela, porém com Ted era diferente. O homem não gostava da garota e deixava isso muito claro com a forma que a tratava, e o sentimento com certeza era recíproco. Não era o fato de ele ser trouxa que incomodava Anne, como Tonks gostava de dizer, mas sim suas atitudes não apenas para com ela, mas para com sua esposa e filha também. Tudo o que ela queria era sair de casa e com certeza iria quando sua prima fosse também.

Infâncias à parte, as coisas mudaram muito pouco para Diana. Ela foi selecionada para a casa de Slytherin, deixando Snape orgulhoso e Dumbledore surpreso. A relação pai-filha não existia na sala de aula, Severus a tratava como tratava os outros sonserinos. Anne, para a alegria da "filha" de Snape foi para a Slytherin também e o diretor não ficou surpreso com isso, a garota era a miniatura de sua mãe. Diana e a menina tinham se conhecido no Expresso de Hogwarts e desde lá se tornaram inseparáveis. As meninas e Draco Malfoy formaram aquilo que posteriormente chamariam de Trio de Prata. A casa Gryffindor tinha o Trio de Ouro que era formado por Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, de quem Anne já havia pego certo nojinho.

Apesar da rivalidade entre os dois Trios, nenhum dos integrantes destratava os integrantes do outro trio, quase existia uma espécie de respeito mútuo entre eles. O sonserino que mais procurava briga com outros alunos, fossem eles corvinos, grifinórios, lufanos ou sonserinos, era Theodore Nott, juntamente com seus "capangas" Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle. Estavam no mesmo ano que os outros seis. O ano letivo passou sem muito o que falar, Slytherin ganhou a taça de quadribol, Harry Potter impediu que Voldemort usasse a pedra filosofal e salvou o dia, e Gryffindor venceu a taça das casas por 461 a 460, apenas um ponto separando do segundo colocado que era a casa de Slytherin.

O segundo ano do Trio de Prata já começou animado quando olharam chocados e prestes a cair na gargalhada com um Ronald Weasley muito branco na mesa da Gryffindor recebendo um berrador. Após isso o ano correu normalmente, ou quase. O Trio de Prata entrou no time de quadribol, Diana e Draco como artilheiros e Anne como batedora. Nott não ficou nem um pouco feliz com isso, nem com o fato de Potter ter sido escolhido apanhador no ano anterior, deu ao time inteiro, menos a Snape, Malfoy e Black, vassouras Nimbus 2001 para poder ocupar a posição de apanhador. O Trio mencionado anteriormente não precisava, tinham suas próprias vassouras e as mesmas eram melhores que qualquer modelo Nimbus. Na noite das bruxas toda a escola ficou sabendo da abertura da Câmara Secreta quando a gata de Filch fora petrificada no corredor do banheiro do segundo andar. Aconteceu o jogo de quadribol entre o time verde e o vermelho. Gryffindor venceu o jogo apenas pelo fato de Nott ser muito lerdo e desligado e a Slytherin perdeu por uma diferença de 10 pontos. Naquela noite após o jogo um aluno foi atacado e os professores realmente começaram a se preocupar.

Draco suspeitava que seu pai tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso e não deixou de pensar dessa maneira mesmo quando após uma demonstração do clube de duelos Harry Potter virou suspeito de ter aberto a Câmara por ter falado com uma cobra. Anne não entendeu o rebuliço, uma vez que ela também conversava com as cobras. A menina contou isso aos dois amigos, que ficaram chocados e voltando à estaca zero das suspeitas do Herdeiro de Salazar. Chegaram as férias e os três decidiram ficar em Hogwarts, assim como o Trio de Ouro e o trio mais odiado de da escola. Na noite de Natal, após o jantas, Anne, Diana e Draco estavam em um canto do Salão Comunal de sua casa conversando sobre coisas triviais. No momento em que viram Nott entrando no local com Crabbe e Goyle, eles notaram que havia algo de errado com os grandões. Agiam estranho e mais burros que o normal. Não se passou muito tempo até eles notarem que eram outras pessoas provavelmente com poção polissuco e não sabiam se caíam na gargalhada ou ficavam com raiva pela invasão. Decidiram por ficarem calados para ouvir o que acontecia e o Trio entendeu no momento em que viram o cabelo de Crabbe começar a ficar ruivo e verem uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa de Goyle. Eram Potter e Weasley tentando descobrir alguma informação sobre a Câmara. Malfoy, Snape e Black usariam essa pequena informação posteriormente se fosse necessário e começaram a rir ao ver Nott os seguindo completamente perdido com cara de pateta.

Após esse dia, o Trio Prateado resolveu continuar com as investigações sobre o Herdeiro e acabaram descobrindo que, de fato, Anne era a pessoa que procuravam, porém sabiam que não tinha sido ela a abrir a câmara, não sabendo nem onde era a entrada para início de conversa. Decidiram continuar a pesquisar sobre e ficaram atentos. Houve mais um ataque e souberam por Lucius Malfoy que Hagrid, o guarda-caça, havia sido levado para Azkaban e Dumbledore afastado do cargo de diretor. Não muito tempo depois falou-se por toda a escola que Hermione Granger fora a próxima vítima do monstro da Câmara Secreta e aí realmente deu pra notar que a coisa ficou séria e que obviamente Potter não era o culpado, pois todos sabiam que ele nunca atacaria a amiga.

Novamente, como era de se esperar, Harry salvou o dia, Gryffindor ganhou a taça das casas e a culpa da abertura da Câmara foi colocada em Tom Riddle, que todos supunham estar controlando Ginny Weasley de alguma forma. Ninguém conhecia Riddle então não deram tanta bola assim, apenas o Trio de Prata realmente se importou, afinal o homem era pai de Anne e não parecia ser uma pessoa boa. Os três chegaram à conclusão de que ele era um comensal da morte e ficou por isso mesmo, o ano acabando sem os exames finais e sem quadribol.

No dia da volta às aulas para o terceiro ano letivo do Trio de Prata, por alguma razão não conseguiram encontrar uma cabine decente que coubesse os três então acabaram se apertando na cabine onde se encontrava o Trio de Ouro e um homem adormecido que desconheciam. Ronald questionava sobre quem ele era, Hermione respondeu o nome do homem. Ron, como sempre, disse que ela sabia de tudo e questionou indignado como ela podia saber de tudo. Diana e Anne, revirando os olhos, responderam que estava escrito na maleta que se encontrava sobre o bagageiro e chamaram Weasley de idiota. O Trio de Ouro começou a discutir sobre Sirius Black, fugitivo de Azkaban, e o Trio prateado acabou se envolvendo na conversa até que Diana olhou Anne estranhamente.

\- Sis… Ele não é teu parente? - ela perguntou com a expressão pensativa, igual à que Harry fez, o que deixou Hermione e Ron surpresos.

\- Ele é primo da minha mãe… - Black respondeu enquanto mordia o lábio. Draco de repente a olhou com os olhos arregalados.

\- Verdade! Você é minha prima! - o menino disse como se tivesse acabado de descobrir a América.

Antes que alguém pudesse questionar sobre quem era a mãe de Anne, o trem deu um solavanco e parou. Assustados, todos se espremeram na janela para ver o que acontecia, porém não enxergaram nada. A temperatura caiu rapidamente e até o vidro congelou. Os seis se entreolhavam com certo medo e não muito tempo depois uma figura negra encapuzada com as mãos pútridas apareceu na porta da cabine. Diana pegou a mão de Draco e a apertou, recebendo um aperto da mesma forma em retribuição. Hermione olhava paralizada para a figura, Ron estava à beira de um ataque de pânico e Anne e Harry se entreolhavam, pensando no que fazer. Não adiantou muito; a figura entrou na cabine e foi como se toda a felicidade tivesse sido sugada do mundo e apenas existisse a dor e o sofrimento. Potter desmaiou e Diana desmaiou logo depois. Lupin acordou e ao ver o que se passava, usou uma espécie de feitiço prateado para espantar a criatura.

Alguns minutos depois, simultaneamente Potter e Snape despertaram e ambos perguntaram quem estava gritando, ao que Hermione respondeu que ninguém gritara. Anne e Malfoy trocaram um olhar preocupado e o homem que os acompanhava deu um chocolate para cada um, enquanto comia um também e saiu da cabine. Diana perguntou se mais algum deles havia desmaiado, porém apenas Harry confirmou. O restante da viagem foi mais calado e permaneceu assim até chegarem a Hogwarts.

O ano letivo iniciou agitado, na primeira aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, com Hagrid, Nott deu uma de idiota, ofendeu um hipogrifo e acabou na enfermaria com um braço quebrado, para a alegria de todos os alunos que assistiam à aula. Tiveram algo muito interessante na matéria de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, bichos-papões. Lupin lhes ensinara o feitiço utilizado para rebater as criaturas e os mandara fazer uma fila para testar se aprenderam. Neville Longbottom foi o primeiro com seu medo de Severus Snape e o colocou nas roupas da avó do menino, o que fez todos rirem, inclusive Diana que mesmo com o instinto assassino, não conseguiu não rir. Neville ficou vermelho ao ver a cara da filha de Snape e muito envergonhado pediu um "desculpa…". Parvati Patil foi a próxima, seu bicho papão sendo uma naja enorme que ela transformou em um palhaço de brinquedo.

A pessoa seguinte a encarar o bicho papão foi Anne. A criatura se transformou nos corpos mortos de Diana, Draco e Nymphadora. Diana soltou um grito de horror e Draco paralisou, arregalando os olhos. Com a mão trêmula e suando, Black utilizou a azaração e os corpos levantaram-se, formando um triângulo com Diana na frente e começaram a dançar os passos da música "Thriller". Os verdadeiros Draco e Diana a olharam e lhe juraram de morte, não de verdade obviamente. Anne foi ao final da fila e Malfoy se encaminhou para a frente.

A imagem de Diana morta apareceu e Anne do fundo ergueu a sobrancelha apenas. A menina em questão olhou para ele confusa, antes de reclamar sobre o fato de os dois ficarem matando ela antecipadamente. Draco murmurou o feitiço, transformando a Diana morta em uma Diana gótica, pele branquela, vestido e cabelos negros até o pé, maquiagem quase preta e com um crucifixo na mão. A verdadeira filha de Snape fuzilou o garoto com o olhar, antes de dizer "Depois a gente mata os amiguinhos e eles não sabem o por quê." arrancando risadas da turma no geral.

Diana foi a próxima, Lupin tentou impedir, porém já era tarde. O bicho-papão se transformou em um dementador e a menina o transformou em duas pessoas, Anne e Draco vestidos de palhaços. Todos riram. Ronald Weasley foi à frente e seu bicho-papão era uma aranha. Ele, com o feitiço Riddikulus, a fez escorregar sobre patins e por fim foi a vez d'o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. O professor, porém, não deixou e entrou à sua frente. Um grande globo de prata apareceu à frente de Lupin e este o estourou como se fosse um balão. Snape, Malfoy e Black não prestavam atenção; o trio discutia sobre o feitiço usado, especialmente Diana que estava revoltada e Anne e Draco reclamavam da pequena vigança dela.

Passou-se um tempo e veio o primeiro jogo de quadribol debaixo de muita chuva. Diana havia sido escolhida como apanhadora uma vez que Nott não tinha capacidade para tal posição. O jogo foi difícil, não se enxergava nada. Dificultou mais ainda quando os dementadores apareceram no campo, fazendo tanto Diana quanto Harry caírem de suas vassouras. O jogo continuou, Draco assumindo a posição de Di e Katie Bell assumindo a de apanhadora da Gryffindor. A casa de Slytherin esmagou no placar, Malfoy capturou o pomo totalizando 430 a 240.

Mais tarde, Potter e Snape acordaram na ala hospitalar, lugar onde ficaram sabendo da vitória da casa verde graças à captura excelente de Draco. A menina ficou feliz e em um impulso o abraçou, porém logo se afastou envergonhada por agir daquela forma. Anne deu a notícia ruim logo em seguida: tanto a vassoura de Diana quanto a de Harry se despedaçaram por terem voado diretamente ao salgueiro lutador. Logo depois os alunos foram expulsos da ala hospitalar, deixando apenas os enfermos ali. Ambos começaram a conversar e questionar por que os dementadores os afetavam daquela forma e decidiram conversar com o professor Lupin para ensiná-los a se defender. Não muito tempo depois Severus foi visitar a filha no local e ficou algumas horas por lá até a insistência de Madame Pomfrey que os pacientes precisavam dormir. Se Diana não estivesse tão concentrada no pai enquanto ele estava lá, teria notado a expressão de Harry que era uma mistura de desgosto e surpresa.

Conseguiram a aula com Lupin e apesar da dificuldade ambos conseguiram conjurar o patrono, não corpóreo, porém não deixava de ser um escudo contra os dementadores, e o professor enchera-se de orgulho. O homem não tinha mais dúvidas de que Diana era irmã de Harry, porém manteve sua certeza para si mesmo.

Mais um tempo se passou, Slytherin ganhou a taça de Quadribol para a alegria do Trio de Prata e provavelmente ganharia a Taça das Casas graças ao resultado nos jogos. Entretanto as alegrias parariam ali. Ficaram sabendo que o hipogrifo Buckbeak seria executado e os três se encaminharam à cabana de Hagrid. Para seu desgosto acabaram encontrando Nott, Crabbe e Goyle no caminho e eles pareciam discutir com o Trio de Ouro. Anne tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou ao pescoço de Theodore o olhando com profunda raiva.

\- Você! Sua barata nojenta, abominável e asquerosa!

Diana se aproximou de Anne, tentando acalmá-la.

\- Anne não… Não vale a pena. - a isto Anne abaixou a varinha e deu as costas aos sonserinos detestáveis. Theo falou algo sarcástico porém ela não entendeu. Apenas se virou a tempo de ver sua irmã de coração socar lindamente o rosto do garoto e ergueu a sobrancelha, ao que a garota de cabelos castanho-avermelhados deu de ombros. Harry, Ron e Hermione viram aquilo e olharam impressionados.

\- Lindo soco, Diana. - Harry falou para a surpresa dos outros quatro, afinal nunca se tratavam à base de primeiros nomes. Diana apenas sorriu em agradecimento, corando um pouco e os seis foram ver Hagrid.

O guarda-caça ficou surpreso pela preocupação do Trio de Prata, mas feliz ao mesmo tempo. Nunca em Hogwarts havia visto um sexteto que misturasse grifinórios e sonserinos. Pouco tempo depois os alunos saíram dali, uma vez que Buckbeak seria executado e subiram a trilha na direção da escola e ficaram observando do alto o carrasco decapitar o hipogrifo. Hermione escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Ron, o abraçando e Diana fez o mesmo com Draco. Anne apenas cruzou os braços e ficou olhando na direção do horizonte enquanto tentava segurar as lágrimas. Harry olhava triste para a mesma direção.

Alguns minutos depois, a filha de Bellatrix se cansou e puxou seus companheiros de casa para a direção do castelo, argumentando que não queria levar detenção e estavam na metade do caminho quando ouviram Ronald gritando, se viraram e o viram correndo com Harry e Hermione em seu encalço

\- Vão entrar em problemas de novo… - Diana disse negando com a cabeça

\- Devemos ir atrás deles? - Anne perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- De jeito nenhum! - exclamou Draco voltando a andar na direção do castelo - Não queremos problemas para a Slytherin… Especialmente com o Professor Snape. - olhou de canto de olho para Diana que concordou com a cabeça e os três voltaram ao castelo.

Horas mais tarde os três estavam jantando quando ouviram um grito muito alto vindo dos andares de cima.

\- ELE NÃO DESAPARATOU! - ouvia-se claramente a voz de Snape - NÃO SE PODE APARATAR NEM DESAPARATAR DENTRO DESTE CASTELO! ISTO… TEM… DEDO… DO… POTTER!

O Trio de Prata se entreolhou, não sabendo se riam ou sentiam pena.

\- Não disse que eles iriam entrar em problemas? - Diana perguntou balançando a cabeça rindo levemente

\- E com o professor Snape ainda por cima… - Draco falou comendo um pedaço do que tinha em seu prato ainda.

\- Vamos lá… Antes que ele mate o Potter… - Anne sorria divertida enquanto levantava e acabava seu suco de uva.

Então o Trio se encaminhou para o local de onde vinha a voz e se depararam com o Ministro da Magia ao lado de Snape que fuzilava o Trio de Ouro com o olhar e Dumbledore ao lado deles.

\- Olhe aqui Snape, seja razoável - ponderou Fudge - A porta esteve trancada, acabamos de constatar…

\- ELES AJUDARAM BLACK A ESCAPAR, EU SEI! - berrou Snape, apontando para Harry e Hermione. Seu rosto estava contorcido; voava cuspe de sua boca.

\- Acalme-se, homem! - ordenou o ministro - Você está falando disparates.

Diana, Draco e Anne assistiam à cena de olhos arregalados, não entendendo bolhufas.

\- O SENHOR NÃO CONHECE POTTER! - gritou Snape em falsete - FOI ELE, EU SEI QUE FOI ELE FEZ ISSO…

Sua filha o chamou com cautela.

\- Pai? O senhor está bem? - e ela deu alguns passos à frente e olhou realmente para Harry - Harry, na enfermaria de novo?

Severus a olhava de cara feia após ela ter usado o primeiro nome do garoto. Diana apenas deu de ombros e segurou a mão do pai.

\- Vem pai, você precisa de um chá de camomila. - o puxava para fora olhando os amigos antes de se dirigir ao homem novamente - Deixa o garoto descansar, você já pega demais no pé dele. - e saiu dali com ele.

Fudge apenas olhava confuso.

\- Severus tem uma filha? Eu não sabia! Ela deve ter realmente puxado a mãe porque não tem nada dele - ele fez uma pausa - Incrível!

Hermione estreitou os olhos, olhando para a porta e Anne tinha o mesmo semblante. Como ninguém respondeu ao Ministro, ele voltou a falar.

\- O homem parece que é bem desequilibrado - disse ele olhando a porta da enfermaria - Eu me precaveria se fosse você, Dumbledore.

\- Ah, ele não é desequilibrado - disse Dumbledore em voz baixa. - Apenas sofreu um grave desapontamento.

\- Ele não é o único! - bufou Fudge - O Profeta Diário vai ter um grande dia! Tivemos Black encurralado e ele nos escapa entre os dedos outra vez! Só falta agora a história da fuga do hipogrifo vazar, para eu virar motivo de pilhérias! Bom… é melhor eu ir notificar o Ministério…

\- E os dementadores? - perguntou Albus - Serão retirados da escola, eu espero.

\- Ah, claro, eles terão que se retirar - disse Fudge, passando os dedos, distraidamente, pelos cabelos. - Nunca sonhei que tentariam executar o beijo em um garoto inocente… completamente descontrolado… Não, mandarei despachá-los de volta a Azkaban ainda hoje à noite… Talvez devêssemos estudar a colocação de dragões à entrada da escola…

\- Hagrid iria gostar. - Dumbledore falou divertido aos alunos que se encontravam ali e Anne abriu um sorriso largo, concordava que seria interessante ter dragões por perto. Pouco tempo depois tanto o ministro quanto o diretor saíram dali, deixando apenas os adolescentes. Madame Pomfrey já havia saído dali havia um tempo, tendo desistido das loucuras.

Draco e Anne olharam interrogativamente para o trio da Grifinória, que se pôs a explicar o que aconteceu desde que Scabbers, ou Pettigrew, mordera o dedo de Ron. Ao término da história, Draco sorria de canto.

\- Eu disse que ele era inocente e que tinham pego o homem errado. Meu pai comentou isso uma vez. - comentou com a arrogância típica sonserina.

No outro dia de manhã o Trio de Prata foi encontrar o de Ouro, pois estes tinham acabado de ser liberados do hospital. O sexteto caminhava por Hogwarts e acabou chegando ao lago, a escola estava quase deserta, afinal a maioria dos alunos havia ido para Hogsmeade. Os seis estavam conversando sobre os acontecimentos do dia anterior e explicando a Diana o que ocorrera, uma vez que a mesma havia saído com seu pai para tentar acalmá-lo.

Eles perderam o rumo da conversa quando uma sombra enorme caiu sobre eles e, ao olharem, viram Hagrid com os olhos muito vermelhos, enxugando o rosto úmido de suor um lenço do tamanho de uma toalha de mesa e sorrindo para eles.

\- Sei que não devia me sentir feliz depois do que aconteceu ontem à noite. - disse ele. - Quero dizer a nova fuga de Black e tudo mais, mais sabem de uma coisa?

\- O quê? - Eles perguntaram em coro, fingindo curiosidade.

\- Buckbeak! Ele fugiu! Está livre! Passei a noite toda festejando!

\- Que fantástico! - exclamou Diana, enquanto Hermione e Anne lançavam um olhar de censura a Ron e Draco porque pareciam estar prestes a cair na gargalhada

\- É.. Não devo tê-lo amarrado direito. - concluiu Hagrid, apreciando os jardins. - Estive preocupado hoje de manha, vejam bem… Achei que ele podia ter topado com o Prof. Lupin por aí, mas o professor disse que não comeu nada ontem à noite…

\- O quê? - perguntaram Diana e Harry em uníssono.

\- Caramba, vocês não souberam? - disse Hagrid, o sorriso se desfazendo. Em seguida, baixou a voz, ainda que não houvesse ninguém a vista. - Uhn.. Snape anunciou para os alunos da Slytherin hoje de manhã.. Achei que, pelo menos vocês três soubessem.. - ele falou se dirigindo a Anne, Diana e Draco - O Profº Lupin é lobisomem, entendem. E esteve solto na propriedade ontem à noite. Ele esta fazendo as malas agora, é claro.

\- Ele está fazendo as malas? - repetiram Harry e Diana, em uníssono novamente, causando arrepios nos seus amigos - Por quê?

\- Vai embora, não é? - disse Hagrid, parecendo tão surpreso pela pergunta deles quanto pelo fato d'eles falarem juntos. - Pediu demissão logo de manhã. Diz que não pode arriscar que isso aconteça de novo.

Diana levantou-se depressa, com um expressão de raiva no rosto e, sem explicação a nenhum deles, se dirigiu a passos largos em direção ao castelo.

\- Onde ela vai? - Perguntou Ron confuso.

\- Acho que eu sei… - Anne respondeu preocupada. Draco tinha a expressão de quem estava com pena, só não sabia de quem ele sentia mais: do seu padrinho ou de Diana.

Harry suspirou e também se levantou.

\- Vou ver o professor lupin. - avisou aos quatro.

\- Mas se ele se demitiu… - falou Hermione.

\- Parece que não há mais nada que a gente possa fazer.. - terminou Ron

\- Não faz diferença. Continuo querendo ver o professor. Encontro vocês aqui depois.

Apesar de que os dois trios estivessem se dando bem, Anne e Draco, se sentaram na grama um tanto afastado de Hermione e Rony, uma vez que ambos tinham certo desgosto pelo garoto ruivo. As duas duplas conversavam entre si, nada muito importante, quando ouviram os berros de Diana.

Não muito longe dali, nas masmorras, a coisa estava realmente feia.

\- COMO VOCÊ PÔDE FAZER ISSO COM O PROFESSOR LUPIN? ELE FOI O MELHOR PROFESSOR DE DEFESA CONTRA AS ARTES DAS TREVAS QUE JÁ TIVEMOS! ELE ATÉ ENSINOU A MIM E AO HARRY O FEITIÇO DO PATRONO!

Snape nem conseguia pensar em uma resposta pelo fato de estar chocado demais por sua filha estar gritando com ele. Diana estava à sua frente, o rosto vermelho de raiva, os braços cruzados e ela batia o pé. O homem respirou fundo.

\- Antes de tudo, Diana, eu exijo respeito. Lembre-se de que não estamos em casa. - ele falou com a voz que usava no modo professor.

\- Mas pai… Foi errado descontar assim nele… Ele não fez nada de errado. Não é culpa dele ser desse jeito.

\- Nada de errado, nada de errado. Claro que não! A não ser o fato de ele ter ajudado Black a escapar - ele foi interrompido pela filha.

\- Sirius não é culpado! É o Rabicho! Peter Pettigrew! - ela falou alto novamente e arregalou os olhos ao perceber o que disse, levando as mãos à boca. Snape apenas estreitou os olhos.

\- Explique-se.

\- Eh… Ahn… Acho que ouvi o diretor me chamar… Tchauu… - e ela saiu correndo e não muito longe trombou em Harry e Dumbledore que estavam saindo do salão principal, caindo ela e o colega no chão. Albus começou a rir. Snape estava praticamente em seu encalço e ela engoliu em seco.

\- Eh… Diretor… Por que você não explica uma coisa ou outra pro meu pai? Ele está louco para saber de tudo… - ela fazia cara de inocente enquanto se levantava e ajudava Potter a se levantar também, o puxando rapidamente para fora do castelo na direção de onde seus amigos estavam.

Ao chegarem no local, aproximaram-se dos amigos e Draco foi logo perguntando:

\- Está tudo bem, Diana?

\- É, escutamos você gritando com seu pai… - Anne disse com um sorriso, ao que sua irmã de coração fez uma careta

\- Provavelmente vou ficar de castigo o verão inteiro… - ela respondeu suspirando.

Ron ouviu aquilo e fez cara de escandalizado.

\- Poxa! Logo neste verão que vai ter a copa… - o garoto falou e Diana fez drama até ter uma ideia genial.

\- Siiiiis! Quer ir lá para casa no verão? - ela perguntou com estrelas nos olhos e a garota em questão a encarou desconfiada, sabendo que existia algo nas entrelinhas do convite.

\- Por mim… Acho que não tem problema… Nymph não vai se importar… Mas… Por quê? - ela indagou estreitando os olhos - Tem um interesse por trás disso.

Diana a olhou com inocência.

\- Não posso convidar minha irmã de coração para ficar comigo nas férias? - questionou ela com expressão de falso choque. Anne apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, suas feições dizendo claramente "Não me convenceu". A outra garota suspirou.

\- Com você lá em casa meu pai não vai ser tão ruim no castigo por eu ter gritado com ele. - ela falou baixo, quase resmungando.

\- Você, sua peste! Quer me usar para acalmar seu pai! Pode isso? - conforme falava se aproximava mais de Diana e a atacava com cócegas, o que fez a garota gritar.

\- Não faz! - ela exclamou rindo e começou uma luta com sua amiga ali mesmo enquanto os outros apenas balançavam a cabeça rindo divertidos com as duas.

\- Daqui a pouco elas caem no lago… - Hermione apontou as duas e a proximidade com a margem.

Draco, vendo uma grande oportunidade, sorriu descaradamente e as empurrou para dentro do lago. As meninas perderam o equilíbrio e caíram na água rolando.

\- Assim? - ele olhou para o Trio de Ouro com um sorriso vitorioso. Todos começaram a rir.

Anne foi a primeira a retornar à superfície com uma carranca grande no rosto e seguiu na direção de Malfoy bufando. Di veio logo depois tossindo, erguendo a mão em direção a Draco pedindo ajuda, enquanto sua amiga já se aproximava de Harry, Ron e Hermione. O loiro pegou a mão da filha de Snape e ela o puxou para dentro da água. Passaram o restante da tarde daquela forma, se divertindo, leves como não se sentiam há tempos. Aquilo foi o início de uma amizade sêxtupla que Hogwarts nunca havia visto igual.


End file.
